Bill Thomas
| birth_place = Wallace, Idaho | alma_mater=Garden Grove High School, Santa Ana College, San Francisco State University | occupation=college professor | state = California | district = 22nd | term_start = January 3, 1979 | term_end = January 3, 2007 | preceded = William M. Ketchum | succeeded = Kevin McCarthy | party = Republican | religion = Baptist | spouse = Sharon Thomas | residence= Morro Bay, California }} William Marshall Thomas (born December 6, 1941), commonly known as Bill Thomas, is an American politician, and a Republican member of the United States House of Representatives from 1979–2007, finishing his tenure representing California's 22nd congressional district and as the Chairman of the House Ways and Means Committee. Early life and family Thomas was born in Wallace, Idaho, moving with his parents to the Southern California area. He graduated from Garden Grove High School, attended Santa Ana College, earning an associate's degree before transferring to San Francisco State University, where he earned his bachelor's degree and master's degree in political science in 1963 and 1965, respectively. He became an instructor at Bakersfield College before running in the California State Assembly in 1974. He won election to the House of Representatives in 1978, representing the 18th congressional district. Thomas married the former Sharon Lynn Hamilton in 1968. They have two grown children. He and his wife are Baptists. Career When Washingtonian magazine polled congressional aides on the "best and worst" of Congress, Thomas was voted #2 for "brainiest", #3 for "workhorse", and #1 for "meanest" and overwhelmingly for "hottest temper" in the House.Calendar of Events (washingtonian.com) Thomas is known for being able to comprehend and communicate the intricacies of obscure legislative matters, studying testimony and research reports himself instead of relying on executive summaries from his aides. Thomas is also known for losing his temper when people are unprepared, earning a reputation for sharp interrogations. "He's revered, but he's also reviled to some degree", fellow representative Mark Foley told CQ Weekly. Thomas was a key proponent of several of President George W. Bush's agenda items, including three major tax cut bills and the Medicare Prescription Drug, Improvement, and Modernization Act of 2003 (PL 108-173), and was also instrumental in the passage of the Balanced Budget Act of 1997. On March 6, 2006, Thomas announced he would not seek reelection, retiring after 28 years in the House. A major influence on his decision was the internal GOP term limits that would require him to relinquish his Ways and Means chairmanship even if he were re-elected. Thomas endorsed a former aide, Assemblyman Kevin McCarthy, who was elected to replace him. In 2007, after leaving the House, Thomas joined the American Enterprise Institute as a visiting fellow working on tax policy, trade policy, and health care policy.American Enterprise Institute, "Former Ways and Means Chairman Bill Thomas Joins AEI," news release, February 13, 2007. Thomas also joined law and lobbying firm Buchanan, Ingersoll & Rooney.Buchanan, Ingersoll & Rooney, "Former Ways and Means Committee Chairman Bill Thomas Joins Buchanan," news release, May 2, 2007. Election history George W. Bush and Ways and Means Committee vice chairman Phil Crane at the White House.]] *1976 - Defeated Stephen W. Schilling - 57%-43% (closest race) *1978 — Defeated Bob Sogge - 59%-41% *1980 — Defeated Mary Pat Timmermans - 71%-29% *1982 — Defeated Robert J. Bethea - 68%-32% *1984 — Defeated Michael T. LeSage - 71%-29% *1986 — Defeated Jules H. Moquin -73%-27% *1988 — Defeated Lita Reid - 71%-27% *1990 — Defeated Michael Thomas — 60%-34% *1992 — Defeated Deborah Vollmer — 65%-35% *1994 — Defeated John Evans — 69%-28% *1996 — Defeated Deborah Vollmer — 66%-27% *1998 — Defeated John Evans — 79%-21% *2000 — Defeated Pete Martinez — 72%-25% *2002 — Defeated Jaime Corvera — 73%-24% *2004 — Unopposed Congressional committees * U.S. House Committee on Ways and Means — Chairman (2001–2006) * U.S. House Committee on Administration — Chairman (1995–2001) 1992 Congressional banking scandal In the 1992 Rubbergate banking scandal, involving House members writing checks when the funds were not available, Bill Thomas bounced 119 checks, the tenth-highest amount for a Republican member of Congress. . 2001 Alleged affair with lobbyist The Bakersfield Californian published an article on Thomas about an affair with Deborah Steelman, a lobbyist for Cigna, Pfizer, Aetna, United Healthcare Corporation, the Healthcare Leadership Council, and Prudential. Thomas was then chair of the House subcommittee that regulates HMOs. "Any personal failures of commitment or responsibility to my wife, family or friends are just that, personal," the former congressman wrote in an "open letter to friends and neighbors." Neither he nor Deborah Steelman explicitly denied the allegations. Deborah Steelman was promoted to VP of Eli Lilly, steered huge campaign gifts to Thomas' war chest and the health care industry scored big with the passage of Medicare Modernization Act of 2003. 2003 controversy involving U.S. Capitol police In July 2003, Thomas called the U.S. Capitol Police to eject Democrats from a meeting room. A few days later, he tearfully apologized on the House floor for what he called his "just plain stupid" decision to ask the police to eject the Congressmen. External links *OnTheIssues *Voting record maintained by the Washington Post *Voting record maintained by the Vote-Smart.org References Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:People from Wallace, Idaho Category:Baptists from the United States Category:California Republicans Category:Members of the California State Assembly Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from California Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:American Enterprise Institute de:Bill Thomas (Politiker)